Differences Between
by Niaxe
Summary: (being redone) Bakura goes to Ryou's house, wanting to know why he's so... different. But what he didn't expect is that Ryou is a wolf demon, and soon finds himself tangled up in his world, which leads to a few more surprises... RxB YxYY MxYM SxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Niaxe: Well, hello and welcome to: Differences between rewrite! *canned applause***

**Niaxe: The point of this, well, I think my writing skill has improved since I first started this story over spring break in the begging of the year. And I feel it needs some improvement. And as most of you (if not all) know, in the begging, I really didn't have a plot planned out. Well, now I do, and I need to go back to get some crucial scenes in.**

**Niaxe: So, thank you all for motivating me to write this story, and sorry if this is going to take a while. I'm pretty much restarting. (Well, when it gets to the part where Malik and Yugi come in, it won't be as much, more just organizing and editing, and it won't take me so long to update then.) Another side note, I will continue doing the intro. Another another side note: I'm working on my tenses. I will make the entire thing in past tense, to avoid confusion. (Plus it's easier.)**

_**Bakura's POV**_

_I'm not sure what it is about that Ryou Bakura. What is it that draws others, including me, to him so? Perhaps it's something in his DNA, that, when he stares at you with those chocolate orbs, makes you melt. Except for me of course. To me there's something so… intriguing about him. Perhaps it's because he looks so much like me. Perhaps it's because he always gets perfect grades, but never seems to pay attention. Maybe it's this, how do I put this, _majestic_ aura about him. Whatever it is, I intend to find out. What exactly is this difference about him that makes him so… compelling._

**Bakura's POV**

I quickly stepped into the classroom, a few minutes early according to the clock. I set my things onto my desk and plopped down into my seat. The only other person in the room was Ryou Bakura, the one I was looking for.

"Ryou." I said his name to get his attention.

"Hm?" He met my eyes with his in a sideways glance, only for a moment.

"You wanna hang out sometime? Maybe watch a movie?" I try to say this as nice as I could. Not an easy feat, let me tell you. Ryou turned his head to the wall.

"No thanks, I'm not really interested." His tone was aloof, cold. More people came in the room around us.

"Ryou, look at me when I'm talking to you." I said through clenched teeth. I needed to control my temper better. He turned his head in my direction. His hand was resting on his chin, covering his mouth.

"I really have no interest in human interaction. Now please, just leave me alone." He said. The teacher walked in, ending our short conversation.

After that I couldn't seem to get my mind off Ryou. Why would he say something like that? So detached, as if he wasn't human. And why did he cover his mouth? Now that I think about it, Ryou seems to avoid conversation altogether, and on presentations and such, he always had a mask covering his mouth. Unfortunately, I only have one class with him. And at lunch, he apparently hides in the library. He's not an easy person to talk to.

I sat down at the table next to my friends, Marik and Yami. I needed to talk to someone about this. I quickly began a conversation about the events in first hour with Ryou.

"-as if he wasn't human. So weird…" I finished. Yami went into another one of his thought processes.

"No, he couldn't be one." He whispered to himself. "But then again…"

"Why don't you just go to his house and talk to him?" All eyes turned to Marik.

"Even if I did know where he lives, which I don't, what could I possibly say that wouldn't get a door slammed in my face?" I tried to keep cool.

"You could just ask him why he's so antisocial." Stated Marik, keeping a calm, collected attitude.

"And if he doesn't have a reason?" I raised an eyebrow.

"People aren't just antisocial like that for no reason. And most of the time, they want to talk about it." And there is the philosophical knowledge of Yami.

**~Time skip~**

I walked across the driveway in long, careful strides. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was walking up Ryou's driveway, to his house, because Marik and Yami convinced me to do so. Marik remained in his car, watching, waiting. I knocked on the door. I heard shuffling, running down stairs. The door opened.

"Hi Bakura." Said Ryou.

"Ryou, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, being as nice as I can. He nodded yes and turned around, beckoning me in.

"You might as well, sure. After going through all that trouble to find my address." His tone was cold, unfeeling. We sat down on chairs opposite each other.

"You're going to ask me why I'm so antisocial, right?" He'd figured me out. Shit. I nodded, there was no use denying it.

"Well… I think I trust you enough to tell you." It was faint but I think I can see something…. Glimmering in his mouth. "But if not…" He gestured to a sword hanging on the wall, probably more than decoration. "I _will_ kill you." He said this as if it was nothing. I nodded, understanding.

"So why?" I asked.

"I'll show you. But you must promise not to make a sound." I wondered what it could possibly be.

"I promise."

With that, he got up, muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Then it happened. He was surrounded by a puff of white fog. How this happened, I wasn't sure. But this strange fog twisted around him, changing something. It engulfed him. I could sense the pure power coming from inside it. Then it cleared… revealing…

Ryou, but changed. He had white wolf ears atop his head and a wolf's tail spiking from his tailbone. For fingernails he had long, pointed claws. And canine fangs, longer than before, poking out through his smile.

I was so astonished I could barely speak. "What… What are you?" I managed to get out. I knew I couldn't run or scream. I couldn't bring physical harm to Ryou, not that I would want to anyway. He saw my widened eyes and met them with understanding. My gaping mouth was met with a clawed finger.

"Sh." He shushed me. "I'm a wolf demon. Now we have much to discuss, and I need you to get used to this." I felt a finger tap my forehead gently. Suddenly I grew drowsy. I swore I saw a small smile cross Ryou's face as unconsciousness consumed me.

**~end chapter~**

**Ryujuki: It was pretty much the same for this chapter, but a bit later on it starts getting different. Well, she kind of combined the first two chapters in this one.**

**Niaxe: When I first posted this story, I wanted to leave people curious about Ryou's secret. It was a prologue of sorts, and I wanted to see if people liked my writing. Now I think that just barely revealing a secret at the end made everyone more curious to see what was in store, more hooked. Not to mention I put it in the description…**

**Ryujuki: You overanalyze everything, Niaxe.**

**Niaxe: Perhaps.**

**Ryujuki: Next time on differences between rewrite: Either a redo of chapter 3 OR a cameo appearance by… -spoiler censor-!**

**Niaxe: *still hitting censor button***

**Ryujuki: …... Anyway: look out for the next chapter! And hope Niaxe finishes it fast!**

**Niaxe: Meow.**

**If you reviewed the previous version of the story, please review this chapter again so I know you're still reading. *****cough*OrImightgetlowselfesteemandg iveupandcry*cough***


	2. Chapter 2

**Niaxe: Hello and welcome back to Differences between. Last time: chapter 1 and 2. Today: chapter 3. I would have done *spoiler censor*'s cameo, I actually started writing it, but I decided this was better.**

**Ryou's POV**

_Is there still reason to go on? Can anyone truly know my secret and accept it? No. I've learned that the hard way. But maybe… Just maybe. Bakura is different._

_I can try to push their voices out of my head. I can try to forget. But I cannot. Their voices will remain as long as I live. The pain will always be there, even though the wounds have long healed. And the doubt and lack of trust will NEVER fade._

_**Bakura's POV**_

My eyes slowly opened, taking in my surroundings. Where was I? Oh, right. Ryou's house. Ryou… I quickly sat upright. A blanket I hadn't noticed fell off me. Standing next to me was Ryou. But something wasn't right. He had wolf ears and a tail. Then I remembered. Right.

"Oh, you're awake. Are you alright?" He asked me as I sat up. I brushed invisible dirt off my leg.

"I'm fine." I met his chocolate eyes. "But you have _a lot_ of explaining to do." He nodded and sat down on the couch, right next to me.

"I'm a wolf demon." He began. My thoughts: no duh. "I live alone, move once a year, and have no friends. I have but two family members, neither of which I'm in contact with." He paused. "In short, I'm lonely."

"So of all people to tell, why me?" He sighed.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure why I choose you. You wanted to know about me, so I told you. And I would assume I can trust you." His ears twitched. "You're not sacred, are you?"

"A bit freaked out, confused, and tired. But scared? No." He nodded, almost smiling.

"Good." He nodded.

"Tell me about yourself." I said suddenly.

"What do you want to know?" I thought carefully about my answer.

"Everything." He took a deep breath.

"There's so much to tell- Where to begin?" He thought for a minute. "Come back tomorrow. I can explain more then. But I'll answer nine of your questions now."

"Nine?"

"Yes, nine questions for you, and one for me. Tea?"

"Sure." I contemplated what I should ask. Ryou left and came back a few minutes later with the tea.

"Have you always been, you know, a demon?" I asked after he sat down.

"Yes. But I didn't know until I was ten."

"What happened when you were ten?"

"The seal broke, my heritage released."

"A seal?"

"A magical compressor over my…" He ran his thin fingers over his tail. "Appearance."

"Why aren't you in contact with your family?" I asked, thinking back to what he had said earlier.

"My dad hates me and my aunt Amane is far too busy to bother." He said this like he'd said it a million times before.

"Why does your dad hate you?"

"Because of what I am." Another carefully practiced line.

"A demon?"

"Not just that, but yes." He said this sadly, reminiscing.

"Why else?" Then his face got really, uncharacteristically red. You'd think I asked him something dirty. (Not that I was bothered by that kind of thing.)

"My attitude… my…sexuality, my appearance, a lot of things that alone wouldn't bother him, but together…" I nodded sympathetically. "..do."

"Favorite food?" I asked to get off topic.

"Cream puffs." He responded immediately; also glad to be off the topic.

"Do you like anyone?"

"_Like_ like anyone?" a light blush came to his cheeks.

"Yes." I quickly backed up my statement. "You seem so detached, I was just curious."

"It's not easy for me to attach to people. I'm afraid to, you could say. But to answer your question; I might." He looked around the room, trying to focus on anything but me. "You have one question left, by the way."

"Is this person me?" The blush (which still remained, mind you) deepened slightly.

"…" He bent his head a bit.

"You have to answer, you know that."

"…yes."

"Really?"

"You used all your questions. It's my turn now." His face was still quite red.

"Ask away."

"Do you think I'm… … … … sinful?"

"Sinful?" I was taken aback. Of all questions- Why… For one thing, where did 'sinful' come from?

"A monster. An evil being. Whatever you choose."

"Why would I ever, in a million years, think that? You're a demon, so what? Big deal! You're just you, and that's all." I calmed down some. "And even though I haven't known you for long, I can tell you're a good person. Do you understand?" He nodded rapidly. God, I must have been glaring at him. Not that it was intended, but he must have been scared nonetheless. I patted his shoulder. "Sorry Ryou. I get a bit carried away."

"It's fine." He met my eyes for a moment. "Thank you."

"For yelling at you?"

"For the meaning behind what you said. Thank you." I was the slightest bit embarrassed. As you can tell, I didn't get thanked very often.

"Well erm… You're welcome." He nodded. I looked at the clock on the wall. 10:47. Great. I had to get up at 5:30. At the same time, I realized Marik must have been waiting outside for over an hour. "Ryou?" I said after a pause.

"Yes?"

"Marik's been waiting in your driveway for over an hour."

"Don't worry. I told him to go home. I'll drive you home. Or you could stay here, if you like." He seemed so genuine. It would be rude to turn down his offer, but I needed some time to think. Alone.

"I'd like to go home, if you don't mind." He nodded.

"I'll take you home now then." He walked into another room and came back with his car keys.

"Aren't you only fifteen?"

"In appearance or actuality?"

"Actuality."

"I'll tell you later." I decided to leave it at that.

Like earlier, the white fog surrounded him, but when it cleared Ryou looked normal. Just in case. One can't exactly go around with wolf ears and a tail. (Though it could be easily dismissed as cosplay.) We got into the car and sped off. The whole ride was silent, except for Ryou asking where I lived. But it wasn't too awkward thanks to the radio. Loud pop music can really take your mind off things. He dropped me off in front of my apartment building. He handed me a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it, closed the door, and drove away.

I was going to spend the night thinking about what had happened. I certainly had plenty to think about it.

**-end chapter—**

**Niaxe: You want to hear a secret? In the beginning (in early spring last year) this fic was more going to be a collection of fluff moments, more or less. So, the procrastination days are going to be shorter (1-2 longer chapters) while I can add in *spoiler censor*'s cameo in.**

**Ryujuki: For crap's sake Ginn! It's Malik okay! Malik gets a cameo!**

**Niaxe: So does Yugi. Also, the rotating POV is going to be less confusing. (I'm going to put them all into one chapter. Malik and Marik will be one, Yugi and Yami in their own, Ryou and Bakura in another, and Joey and Seto in their chapter.) Well, I've got my work cut out for me.**

**Review if you already reviewed~ it lets me know you're still reading.**


End file.
